Heroes Meet Super
by the Composcreator
Summary: My second commission work. It's Superman VS Doomsday! Only the fight escalates to the point they both end up in another world, one that's not ready for either of them. Rated M for violence


**Hello.**

**Now here is my second commissioned story! The patron has asked to stay anonymous.**

**For now this will be a one to two shot story, maybe even three depending on how I end up writing it and the patron themself. Hope you enjoy.**

**My Hero Academia is property of Kohei Hirokishi while Superman is property of DC Comics as are all other DC characters that appear or are referenced.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Different POV narration_

**Special Attack Names**

**Chapter 1: Same Threat, Different Heroes**

There are many times in life where one wonders if they made the right choice. Even heroes have these moments, especially when it comes to their villainous counterparts. Thoughts like, "Did I really stop them?", "Am I responsible for them becoming a villain?", "Was there more I could have done?", and perhaps the darkest yet probably the most pondered question "Was it worth sparing them?". That last one doesn't apply to every villain, but it certainly comes up with certain repeat offenders, especially the psychotic cold-blooded murders. Even the most moral of heroes would ask this question.

Superman was no exception, especially when you consider the fact that his arch enemy Lex Luthor has gotten away with so much bullshit, even somehow getting elected as president of the United States, that it physically pained the man of steel every time he caught sight of any product that was even loosely associated with that baldy. Considering his intense ocular prowess that's saying something.

With all that said, it was only natural for Superman to find himself asking that question once again as he's getting his face scraped into the pavement, actually feeling pain due to the force behind it. There were very few people on Earth who could actually cause him to feel pain and bleed and that was partly due to their magical origins or being the freaking Batman who carries around Kryptonite in case of emergencies. Then again, the one responsible for his current state could not be called an actual person or anything of this planet by a longshot.

It was nothing more than a beast of pure destruction.

Doomsday.

The one who killed Superman.

Okay technically it was a "healing coma" but he's still the only one to have ever done that. And even if he didn't end Superman's life, he broke the image the people had of their red and blue hero. No longer was he some absolutely unbeatable force of peace and justice. He was still mortal and there are forces out there that could destroy him. That's what made the current situation even more terrifying for all the civilians watching what they could. It filled them with apprehension. Would their beloved Superman fall once more, for good this time?

'Not on my watch.' The last son of Krypton grunted in his mind, pushing himself up, shaking the rubble off his face, and catching his breath. Looking up, he saw the beast running for him. It did not matter how far apart they were, there was no mistaking that tall, hulking, gray mass of muscles with sharp bones protrusions on its shins and arms sharp enough to pierce even his skin and flesh. In a way it was amazing how that that thing was still wearing pants, as torn up as they were. Not that Superman could think about that as Doomsday released a brutal roar, still charging at full speed getting closer and closer.

Gritting his teeth, Superman dug his feet into the ground and clenched both hands into fists, pulling hack his arms, ready to strike. Doomsday was almost upon him, he took a deep breath, and right when the monster got in range, he delivered a double uppercut right to the chin, with full force. Not even Doomsday could stop itself from being sent right up into the air from an attack like that. But it did counter with a foot to the face on the way up, disorienting Superman who needed to step back to regain his footing.

As he blinked away the blurriness in his eyes, part of him recognized the STAR Labs tower a few blocks away, meaning the fight had moved all the way to Star city, evidence of just how long and intense the fight with Doomsday has been. Unfortunately, he could not spare a second to do a sweep with his x-ray vision to make sure everyone had been evacuated, choosing instead to trust the members of the Justice League to have gotten it done. Right now he needed to focus everything on the monster that was starting to fall back down, its own fists ready with the bone claws pulled back for maximum impact.

Taking the time he had, Superman zoomed backwards before circling around the block at max speed, generating so much force that a twister formed in seconds surrounding the monster. It kicked up so much power that the buildings were being shredded apart, adding rubble and debris to the immeasurable twister. Normally Kal-El would try to avoid using such measures, but this was an opponent he could not hold back against. So he went even faster, hoping that the cunnel of winds would remove the air, keeping Doomsday from breathing, for at least a few seconds before the crazy thing decided it did not need to breathe to destroy everything. And considering the bastard originally came from space in some meteor/capsule thing that could happen.

In fact, after finally stopping, Superman used his x-ray vision to watched what was happening inside the twister itself. Inside Doomsday remained at the same elevations and was spinning around, so that was some good news. Unfortunately, it did not seem like he was getting disorientated at all. Not even getting hit by the destroyed buildings being thrown by the wind could confuse him. In fact, it looked like he was just getting angrier. This observation proved to be true when Doomsday slammed his fists into each other so hard the resulting shockwave was enough to break free. On top of that, before gravity could take full effect, he used one of the pieces of city debris as footing to launch himself towards his opponent.

Seeing this, Superman reacted within a second by zooming into the sky to meet his foe head on. He vibrated his fist increasing its mass before colliding the Doomsday's own punch. The resulting impact sent a shockwave that destroyed nearby buildings not already uprooted, pulverized the rubble in the air into dust, and sent both combatants flying in opposite directions, their landings creating craters.

After nearly a full minute, Superman finally pulled himself to his feet, barely recognizing that he had landed in STAR Labs, or rather, whatever was left of it. Despite being one of the most advanced facilities on the planet, built to last any possible disaster (which was a lot of them all things considered), it still could not withstand the power of this clash. Such was the threat posed by this fight alone.

Yes, as this thought ran through his head, Superman could not help think he was forgetting something. However that train of thought was interrupted by several cars and other stuff being thrown at him. Acting quickly, he grabbed the first one and used it to knock back all the other projectiles. He tried to aim them at the opponent, but the sheer number of them, combined with the fact that Doomsday was running towards him while throwing them made it near impossible to him. Not that it would have done any good. With the beast upon him once again, Superman had no choice but to use his heat vision to blast him. The initial blast was enough to stun him, giving the hero the time to focus the beam to a concentrated level, slicing off both bone claws and even some of the bone places that acted as armor around the chest and face. Unfortunately, that was all he could do before Doomsday recovered and retaliated with a headbutt, knocking the man of steel back followed by a punch that sent him further into the rubble of STAR Labs.

He didn't register the fact that his head hit something that was different from the rest of the rubble. His mind was focused on recovering as fast as possible, an opportunity he had only because Doomsday was doing the same thing, regrowing his bone claws and armor. Both of them took over a minute to get back into fighting condition, yet when they took their stances they were still worn out. Superman took the fact that he got Doomsday to the point in the first place as a small victory, one he wished to capitalize on.

He prepared to fire another blast of heat vision from his eyes, but his aim was thrown off when Doomsday threw the bone parts that had been cut off earlier hitting the kryptonian in the head. The laser tore up the ground, melting the metal it touched, and activating something else.

Superman managed to stop the beam in time to block a strike aimed for his face, one that would have taken out his eyes. Once again, the two were locked in a battle of strength. The Last Son of Krypton drawing on every ounce of strength he could get from the sun while the beast of rage uses his own unending supply of anger to fuel his desire for destruction. The air itself, every single molecule, was shaking from the tension of two unstoppable facing off in this contest of dominance.

Actually, the air was shaking, and it wasn't from the fight itself. In fact, the entire ground was shaking, and glowing? It wasn't until the glow had gotten bright that superman noticed it. Still focusing on pushing back Doomsday, he analyzed the phenomenon, quickly deducing the glow was actually a reflection of light. And the source of that light was something coming behind him. It took him seconds to decide he needed to take the risk, and turned his head briefly, only to be shocked by what he saw.

It was a full-blown portal, and an unstable one at that. Even in its current state, Superman recognized it as the kind usually used by those from New Genesis and Apokolips. Which meant...

His eyes caught the mother-box creating the portal, recognizing it as the one Star Labs was researching. In a second, Superman realized that somehow his heat vision had activated the device, but it was damaged from everything that happened giving this result.

Superman considered throwing Doomsday into the portal. On the one hand, with it being unstable it just might kill the monster and erase the threat for good, if not send him away for the time. On the other hand, there was no telling where he might end up, it could just take him to another spot on earth, or worse to a location that would allow other villains easy access to him, maybe even Apokolips itself. Not to mention the fact that it would merely delay the inevitable, if not outright shove the problem onto a planet that was innocent in all this drama.

While all these thoughts took only a second, it was the second Doomsday needed to push back the Man of Steel. In his distracted state, Superman could not fight back enough to stop being moved. So he did the only thing he could do. Grabbed the monster, and dragged him with him, both getting caught by the suction of the swirling portal. Even if he had dug his feet in, the ground was nothing more than rubble, nothing solid or strong enough to keep either of them anchored.

'Batman always hates these things.' Superman thought to himself, as his vision was soon covered by an array of unnatural colors. 'Shouldn't take him too long to figure out a way to bring me back.' He joked to himself before suddenly passing out.

_**Earth 772014 (My Hero Academia World)**_

Hosu city had been through a lot recently. To be fair, in this day and age with Heroes and Villains being real and running around, the entire world was had incidents. Even so, what happened recently was not to be taken lightly. It had not been that long since the reveal of the League of Villains, an official organized group of super villains dedicated to the destruction of heroes, specifically All Might.

Soon after, a notorious man started making headlines, Hero Killer Stain. Many career Hero's fell to his knives. Those who lived, by sheer luck and coincidence, were permanently damaged, their careers ruined, the Heroes they once were effectively killed off. It was made even more frightening by the fact that he appeared around the time of the UA sports festival, a very important event that introduced some of the heroes of tomorrow to the people. For quite a while the killer stalked the alleys, eliminating unsuspecting, cocky Heroes that he deemed unworthy of the title. It took some time, but the man was finally captured. Yet he left a very strong, powerful impression. One that left its mark on both heroes, villains, and civilians alike. No one would be forgetting him anytime soon. Especially the 3 young heroes-in-training who were responsible for his capture, not that the public knew about that.

Though that does raise the question of what those children are doing now. At the moment, they and their classmates in Class 1-A and UA are getting ready for their exam, one that was specially prepared as a response to the recent actions of the League of Villains and Stain.

As they got dressed in their changing room, there was a wide range of emotions coming off the students. Anticipation from those eager to prove themselves, especially in light of the fact that three classmates had gone against Stain, lived, and helped brig him in. Trepidation from knowing that the exam was going to be unlike any held by UA in the past and would test their true potential as heroes. There was anxiety pouring off the students with feelings of inferiority towards some classmates. Then there was outright fear of failing at the end of the term and being forced to take remedial lessons.

Had things proceeded as normal, then not only would this be an exam that would test they would never forget, but also force them to grow beyond themselves.

However, things would be very different from the normal turn of events.

For Hosu city would face a threat unlike anything before. And the whole world would remember this moment. One that would make the League of Villains seem like mere children. At least children have a reason for their actions, even when throwing a tantrum. What was about to happen no rhyme or reason.

Just pure unadulterated RAGE.

Hours ago, an unprecedented phenomenon happened. A sign of sorts. The sky flashed for a few moments. It wasn't something people would notice unless they were looking at the sky. If they had, they would have seen the sky turn green, blue, red, violet, and many other colors for a couple of seconds each. In fact, if it weren't for the recent events putting the authorities and the Hero Association on full alert, it's possible it could have gone unnoticed. Though the ball of fire that came out of the sky crashing into the ground just a few miles outside city limits was definitely hard to ignore.

As per procedure, the police force was on the scene securing the perimeter in less than an hour with Heroes from the association assisting them. So far it was nothing but a crater with something in the center, but was completely obscured by all the smoke. They were waiting for armed forces to arrive along with scientists to do onsite observation. In this day and age of superheroes, who knows what's beyond the stars.

Except this came from even further beyond.

And disasters don't wait for anything.

"We've got movement!" Called out one of the officers, grabbing everyone's attention. All the heroes got into fighting positions while the cops drew their weapons and made calls for reinforcements to arrive faster.

The smoke was clearing up, and a thick grey arm with bony claw like protrusions was seen. Worried, the heroes took a step back. Their movement caught disturbed the ground beneath them, sending a few pebbles rolling.

That was all it took for the thing to stir, the arm gripping the ground as the body attached became visible. The creature swung its head around, the motion blowing away the rest of the smoke revealing itself to this new world. Just getting a glimpse was enough to make the heroes nervous, seeing it's full hulking form of destruction sent shivers down their spines. When it roared it's greeting, some felt like running away. Just imagine what the officers were feeling.

For a moment after it just stood there with its eyes narrowed, scanning the unfamiliar figures before it. The silence was broken by one arrogant Hero that had just recently gone up the ranks.

"What are you here for you freak!" He shouted, taking a cocky step forward.

It took mere seconds for the grey monster to turn to face the opponent and lunge forward with its claws, stabbing the Hero in the chest right through their protective suit. The beast ignored the screams that surrounded, focusing only on the one it had pierced and the blood running down its claws. Coughing up blood, the Hero tried to activate his Quirk in retaliation. He never got the chance as the claws ripped his torso off his body. Death was instantaneous.

The experienced Heroes took charge, ordering the police to retreat immediately along with any inexperienced Heroes. The beast just turned, watching them. It did not matter to it who stayed and who fled.

It would destroy everything within its sight be they alive or inanimate and once that was done it would find something else to crush. That was the only thing it sought, its only reason for living.

Doomsday had come. And there was nothing that could stop it.

**Okay.**

**This chapter was brought to you by my pa_tr_eo_n. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site or enter pa_tr_eo_ / Composcreator. Just get rid of the underscore and put an actual period. The ff site won't let me type up the whole word or URL.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


End file.
